Identical
by Cloudbreeze
Summary: Snowkit and Frostkit. Two identical, beautiful she-cats, born together. They start inseparable, then slowly move apart, due to a bitter jealousy. Their home, ThunderClan, has promised ShadowClan that when they turn seven moons old, one of the two will be sent to live in ShadowClan, forever. But when Frostkit is chosen to go, the events twist.
1. Prologue

**Hi, and welcome to my first fanfic...**

The warm greenleaf air was thick with heat and tension, and yowls or pain and hatred filled the air as claws and teeth ripped into fur. The ground was the exact color of the blood-red sunset sky, and dark silhouettes moved, dotting the grassy clearing. Upon closer look, it was seen that these were cats, and writhing, struggling bundles fell to the ground, still hissing and locked into battle. The moon was a luminous half-disc in the sky, and it gleamed yellow, suspended over the thick of the fight. Eyes blazed, teeth bared, fur bristling, cats attacked, expressions ones of pure malice.

But these weren't simply large groups of rogues attacking each other over a lost piece of prey. These were strong warrior groups, called clans, and when one clan attacked another, it was worth a battle any day. Out of the four clans, it was ShadowClan who had launched an invasion on the ThunderClan camp.

Near the edge of the clearing, standing in front of one of the many dens, was a young black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes that widened as they focused on the enemy warrior standing in front of her. Instinctively, the she-cat wrapped her tail around her belly, which was swollen with unborn kits, and she unsheathed her claws, though her expression was wide and scared.

"How can you do this, Nightshadow?" the she-cat asked desperately, addressing the black ShadowClan deputy who crouched in front of her, ready to spring. The black tom leaped, and the she-cat let out a high-pitched scream as Nightshadow's claws ripped ruthlessly at her flanks.

"I'm loyal to my clan, Swiftheart!" Nightshadow retorted, sinking his long fangs into the base of her quivering white chest.

Swiftheart shrieked again, struggling in Nightshadow's strong grip. "But the warrior code says to leave expectant queens alone!" she mewed, gasping for breath as claws ripped into the white tip of her tail. "Nightshadow, let go of me!"

"The warrior code also says that the word of the clan leader is the law," Nightshadow growled smoothly, but he sheathed his claws, much to Swiftheart's surprise. However, he still kept a firm grip on the young queen, pinning her down easily despite her struggling. As she reared up, trying to throw Nightshadow off, the weight of her belly weakened her move, and Nightshadow raked thorn-sharp claws across her back, before yowling across the clearing. "I've got her, Blackstar!"

The effect of that simple sentence was immediate. The battle stopped, and cats on both sides froze, then surrounded Nightshadow and Swiftheart. A dark gray tabby tom raced toward them, then paused beside his deputy, giving him a nod of approval.

"Blackstar has always been a reasonable cat, for ShadowClan," a voice grumbled. "I don't understand why he attacked us without reason." Blackstar didn't reply, but his left ear twitched slightly. Swiftheart lifted her head weakly to face the ShadowClan leader, her blue eyes pleading.

"What do you want from me, Blackstar?" Her voice was dull, lacking any signs of emotion.

The dark gray tom dipped his head slightly, but his eyes were somehow sad and dismayed. "I'm sorry it has come to this, ThunderClan," he announced, ignoring the growl coming from the ThunderClan leader's throat. "But it cannot be the will of StarClan for one clan to die out."

His words were greeted with murmurs of shock from ThunderClan. "What does he mean?"

"I think he's gone mad!"

"Why does he say that?"

"Explain yourself, Blackstar!"

Blackstar silenced the clans with a flick of his dark gray tail. "For the last seven or eight moons, we have had no queens, kits, or apprentices. Our clan needs help if we are to survive for much longer. Our clan has only warriors and elders, but no cat is growing and can take their place." He paused. "So I must ask you, Ashstar, to give us a kit from your clan."

His words were greeted with yowls of outrage from the ThunderClan cats, and a light gray she-cat stalked forward, then thrust her muzzle into Blackstar's face. This was Ashstar, the leader of ThunderClan. "Certainly not, Blackstar. ThunderClan has every right to keep these kits."

Blackstar's green eyes blazed. "Very well, then, Ashstar. It seems we must do more to convince you." He flicked his tail carelessly. "Nightshadow, kill her."

At those words, the clearing went into a dead silence for a few long heartbeats. Even Nightshadow seemed shocked. But he recovered, with a cold dip of his head. "Very well, Blackstar." His claws ripped into Swiftheart's ear, tearing much of it off. His teeth fastened deep into Swiftheart's throat, and the queen screamed, flailing helplessly as Nightshadow's claws tore across her chest.

"Stop!" Ashstar thrust her way between Nightshadow and Swiftheart, her blue eyes desperate. "Wait! You... you may have _one_ and only _one_ kit when the time arrives." The words seemed to take much effort for Ashstar to say, and her voice shook as she spoke.

Swiftheart's closed eyes flew open, and, weakly, she jumped to her paws, before collapsing again. "No! You can't do that! Let him kill me instead!"

Ashstar and Blackstar whipped their heads around to face her in shock. Ashstar spoke first. "Swiftheart, if he kills you, he'll be killing your kits, too. As a queen, you wouldn't want that for your kits, would you?" Nightshadow let out a low growl, but did not try to speak.

"But a life in captivity would be worse!" Swiftheart argued.

"Just think, Swiftheart," Ashstar urged her. "If you have more than one kit, what will happen to the other kit, the one who isn't sent to ShadowClan? It is a sad decision on my part, but I must do what is best for the clan... and you."

Swiftheart fell silent and stared at her paws.

Blackstar nodded calmly. "Thank you, Ashstar. But your decision has been made. Bring it to ShadowClan when it is seven moons old." He turned away, and the crowd parted in cold silence to let him pass. The dark gray tom flicked his tail, beckoning all his clanmates. Just before he and his clan disappeared over the side of the hill, he turned his head back. "And... sorry." With that, ShadowClan turned and vanished into the darkening night.

"But this is terrible!" Whiteflame, the ThunderClan deputy, mewed, stepping to Ashstar's side, shaking his thick white fur. "Who do they think they are? They can't force us into giving them one of our kits!" A chorus of supportive yowls rang through the clearing.

"No, they can't," Ashstar agreed slowly, shaking her narrow gray head. "But Blackstar is right. If we don't do this, one of two things could happen: either ShadowClan could die out, or they will attack us again, which would be worse for both of our clans."

Swiftheart lifted her head. Though she was weak, her blue eyes gleamed with determination. "Ashstar is right," she mewed, her words heavy with defeat. "It is best for the clan." Ashstar dipped her head gratefully, then flicked her tail, a clear dismissive signal, and the cats vanished into their respective dens, while Lightstep, the medicine cat, a light brown tabby with white paws, ushered Swiftheart into her den, leaving Ashstar standing alone in the clearing, a faraway look in her blue eyes.

* * *

Swiftheart let out another whimper, as Lightstep placed her paw firmly on her large belly. Something rippled inside her, and the black-and-white she-cat let out a short wail, as pain washed over her. Lightstep pressed down on her belly a little, and Swiftheart pushed, gasping for breath.

Lightstep pricked her ears as she heard a small thump, as a bundle fell from Swiftheart's belly onto the moss. Quickly, she nipped it gently, then licked it fiercely, before placing it at Swiftheart's side. "You have a she-kit, so far."

"Is she okay?" Swiftheart craned her neck to see, but fell back, exhausted from the effort. Her eyes suddenly widened in panic. "Lightstep, I think-" She cut herself off with a yowl of pain, and she gritted her teeth together firmly as agony rippled through her. Lightstep busied herself licking the second kit, before placing it beside the first, then let out a short exclamation.

"Both she-kits are healthy." Her words sounded a little forced. She paused. "Only-"

A loud yowl from outside the nursery cut her off. "Is she done yet, Lightstep? It feels like I've been waiting out here for moons!" Lightstep purred in amusement, but she ignored the question, and gently pressed her shoulder against Swiftheart, helping her into a sitting position.

"-your kits are... well..." Lightstep trailed off, stepping back a little to let the young she-cat see for herself. Swiftheart's blue gaze landed on the two sleeping kits for a few long heartbeats, silently, and not a muscle within her moved. It was impossible to tell whether or not she was pleased. "Swiftheart?" Lightstep prompted.

Finally, the black-and-white she-cat looked up. Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she spoke. "They're identical." The two cats remained silent, holding each other's gazes steadily. Swiftheart nodded again. "They're beautiful." Joy was expressed within every word. Lightstep sighed in relief, then let out a long yowl, calling Swiftheart's mate into the nursery.

A golden brown tom entered, and his amber eyes lit up as he saw Swiftheart, who purred. His ears pricked. "Where are the kits?"

"See for yourself, Lionstorm." Swiftheart lifted her tail, revealing two identical she-cats, with matching snow-white fur and plumy tails. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Identical she-cats." Her soft blue gaze rested on her kits again, and she wrapped her tail protectively around them.

"Identical she-cats," Lionstorm echoed, his amber eyes gleaming. Then, he froze. "What about Blackstar? You know we have to make good on our promise."

Swiftheart swallowed, then sighed. "I suppose we do." Her tone prevented further questions from Lionstorm, and she turned away. "Come; let's name the kits." She purred. " _Our_ kits." She lowered her head, lying down in the soft moss of her nest once more. She pointed her tail at one of the kits. "How will we tell which is which?"

"Don't worry," Lionstorm assured her, wrapping his golden tail around her shoulders. "This one is Snowkit."

"Then this one is Frostkit," Swiftheart replied, turning to the other of the two kits. There was a long pause, and silence filled the air, after Lightfoot dropped a few leaves at Swiftheart's paws. Swiftheart let out a purr. "Snowkit and Frostkit. The identical kits."

 **So there's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Let me first reply to some reviews, and then I'll get onto the story.**

 **From now on, the people who review a chapter before I post the next one are answered to in the next chapter. If you review after that, but you have an honest question, I'll PM you.**

 **Here they are:**

 **Mapleshade** **Returns: Thanks for being the first reviewer! Yeah, you'll see... neither of the twins will be like that.**

 **Writing with a Smile:** **Thanks!**

 **Raven that flies at night:** **I'll try to update as often as possible. And thank you.**

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter...**

Frostkit squirmed closer to her mother's soft belly as a paw poked her in the side. Heartbeats later, a heavy weight landed on top of her, crushing her, and driving the breath out of her small body. Then, a soothing voice, probably her mother's, spoke. "Don't disturb her, Snowkit."

"But why won't she wake up?" Snowkit demanded, reluctantly rolling off Frostkit, though her paw nudged Frostkit's side once more. Frostkit curled her plumy tail around her body and did not speak, refusing to open her eyes for the first time. She felt she wasn't ready... not yet, anyway. A large paw gently pushed Snowkit away from her, and Frostkit heard a snort through her newly opened ears.

"She just needs time, little one," her mother mewed again, though this time, her voice, though filled with affection, was firm. Snowkit prodded Frostkit again, this time so sharply that she rolled over, her eyes opening for the first time, and she blinked at the blinding sunlight. As her eyes adjusted, she found that her vision was rather blurred; she could only make out the faint shapes of her mother and sister. Reaching a paw upward, she rubbed it across her eyes, then fell back into the moss, unable to keep her balance.

"Sorry!" a voice mewed, and Frostkit saw a pure white she-cat, about her size, sitting up, staring at her. "But you opened your eyes in the end!"

"Are you all right, Frostkit?" Frostkit turned her head, then pushed herself to her paws as she saw a black-and-white she-cat laying on the moss beside her, her blue eyes admiring and hopeful. Frostkit nodded silently, then jumped to the ground, her paws slipping slightly. Snowkit landed beside her, buckling a little, but she kept her balance.

"Can we go outside?" Frostkit asked, feeling the words roll smoothly off her tongue as she spoke.

"Please, Swiftheart?" Snowkit added, her earnest eyes meeting Frostkit's for a heartbeat.

Swiftheart stared at the two of them, as they spoke. Her voice was soft as she replied. "You're completely identical," she murmured, half to herself. "Your voices and your appearances are the same." Frostkit tipped her head to one side, and Snowkit did the same, and both exchanged confused glances. _Identical? What does that mean?_

"What does that mean, Swiftheart?" Frostkit asked, taking a step toward their mother, who now sat straight up, staring in awe.

Swiftheat's eyes widened. "I mean, you look exactly the same, and you sound exactly the same."

"We're _exactly the same?"_ Snowkit echoed, sounding interested. "Cool!"

" _Now_ can we go and explore?" Frostkit pleaded, and Snowkit pressed against her, her warm white fur feeling soft and comforting at Frostkit's side. Frostkit blinked, staring momentarily into Snowkit's bright, crystal blue eyes. _So mine look the same as hers._

To her relief, Swiftheart nodded. "But when I call you, you have to come back." Frostkit and Snowkit nodded eagerly, and Snowkit turned and bounded out of the den. Frostkit watched as Swiftheart nodded, then let out a short yowl of delight before racing after her littermate. "Stay out of the warriors' way!" Swiftheart yowled after her. "And whatever you do, don't leave camp!"

Frostkit stopped short as she stood in the center of the clearing. Brilliant rays of sunlight hit her like waves, and her white fur gleamed. Snowkit padded toward her, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" Frostkit mewed, flicking her feathery tail. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's explore the different dens!" Snowkit suggested, her eyes glowing. Frostkit nodded excitedly, then stared down at her paws, which were now stained with grass and dirt. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed a tall mound near her, then pointed a paw toward it.

"What do you think that is?" she asked, eyes wide.

Snowkit shrugged indifferently. "I dunno." She bounded ahead for a few pawsteps. Then, she paused, turning her white, narrow, feminine head. "You coming, Frostkit?" Frostkit cast one final glance at the mound, which smelled new but warm, then bounded after Snowkit.

"Let's go in there, first!" Frostkit suggested, and Snowkit nodded. The two of them padded toward a smallish den that reeked of unfamiliar scents, but they didn't seem like cat scents. The air around the den smelled more of the grass Frostkit was standing on. The scents grew stronger as Frostkit padded into the den, and on either side of her, she saw piles of different plants. _That explains the scent._

There was a rock crevice in the side of the den, where Frostkit could see more plants. "This must be the medicine den!" Frostkit exclaimed, sniffing at each of the small plants, her eyes glittering with curiosity as she stared at these unfamiliar herbs.

"It definitely smells like it," Snowkit mewed, then froze as a light brown tabby she-cat padded out from the inner part of the den towards them. Her amber eyes were friendly, and she let out a soft smile as she spotted the two kits.

"Hello, you two," she mewed quietly, her voice gentle and rich. "I'm Lightfoot, and I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat." Frostkit shot a glance at Snowkit, and neither spoke. "Are you Frostkit or Snowkit?" she asked, bending her head to touch noses to Frostkit.

 _She can't tell us apart, because we're identical!_ "I'm Frostkit, and that's Snowkit," Frostkit replied.

"What are you doing?" Snowkit asked, wrinkling her nose at the scent coming from Lightfoot's paws. Frostkit shook her head wildly to clear her nose of the stench, and Lightfoot purred in amusement at their reaction.

"I had to take mouse-bile to the elders," Lightfoot mewed. "Now, I'm going to wash my paws in the stream."

"Can we come?" Frostkit asked, as Lightfoot padded past them.

Lightfoot shook her head. "The stream is outside of camp. You can only come when you're six moons old."

With that, she padded out of the medicine den, leaving Frostkit and Snowkit staring after her, identical expressions of dismay on their faces. "Fox-dung," Frostkit muttered. "Let's go." She padded alongside Snowkit outside of the medicine den, her eyes gleaming as she spotted other dens in their close vicinity, then sniffed at one of them, lifting her plumy tail slightly.

"What's in there?" Snowkit asked, and without waiting for an answer, she bounded toward a larger den. This time, Frostkit realized, as she caught up with her sister, that this den was probably full of cats, unlike the medicine den. She poked her head inside, and was answered by a long growl. Frostkit jumped back at the same time as Snowkit, and both exchanged startled looks.

A dark red tom padded out of the warriors' den, and his mew was gruff as he spoke. "What are you doing here? This is the warriors' den!"

"Oh, Redflare, don't be so harsh!" a reprimanding mew from the back of the den called, and a white she-cat appeared at the tom called Redflare's side. Her green gaze met Frostkit's, and she blinked. "They're just kits, after all." She paused, and Redflare turned to glare at her. "You were like that too, Redflare, if I remember correctly."

"I was not!" Redflare retorted, though his whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Don't try to deny it," the she-cat purred.

Redflare sighed. "Fine. You win, Silverfoot." Frostkit couldn't help glancing down to stare at the she-cat's paws, which, of course, were silver in color. He turned back to Frostkit and Snowkit. "Are you Swiftheart's kits? You look exactly the same."

"They're identical, mouse-brain," Silverfoot retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Then... are you Frostkit? Or are you Snowkit?" Redflare asked, pointing his tail directly at Frostkit.

 _Why does everyone ask me, first?_ "I'm Frostkit."

"And I'm Snowkit," Snowkit added, and Frostkit could detect a twinge of annoyance in her voice. _So she's noticed, too._ Frostkit purred, pressing comfortingly against Snowkit, and Redflare nodded, still staring at Frostkit. Silverfoot padded past them, and out into the clearing, and Redflare vanished into the warriors' den, leaving Snowkit and Frostkit alone.

"Which kit are you?" a golden brown tom asked, bending his head to Frostkit. Snowkit let out an annoyed snort.

"I'm Frostkit," Frostkit stated again. "That's Snowkit."

The tom beamed, and nuzzled the kits gently. "I'm Lionstorm, your father," he announced proudly. "I'm glad you opened your eyes." Frostkit and Snowkit just stared. "Anyway, I've got to go on patrol, sorry. I'll spend time with you in the evening, I promise."

"Why does everyone ask you, only?" Snowkit asked curiously, and her voice was laced with sadness.

Frostkit shrugged. "So you've noticed too, have you? I don't know why!" Snowkit flicked her tail, and Frostkit tensed her muscles, detecting a flash of jealousy in her eyes. Snowkit blinked, at it was gone, as quickly as it had been there.

"Whatever." Snowkit padded away. "Let's go."

"Snowkit, wait." Frostkit jumped in front of her sister, blocking her path. "I'm sure it's just luck, okay?" She paused. "Besides, we're identical, remember?"

"Yeah," Snowkit's face glowed. "We're identical."

"And Snowkit, if somehow, we do stop being identical, if I were to become leader, I'd make sure that no one treats us differently," Frostkit added. "I know it's probably just luck that everyone asks me before you, but anyway, I would."

"Mouse-brain," Snowkit retorted affectionately. "You can't _stop_ being identical." There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "Anyway, if I were to be leader, I would make you my deputy. I swear by StarClan about that."

"I'd say the same," Frostkit mewed fervently. "But we'll never stop being identical. I promise."

 **I hope you liked the first chapter!  
** **Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, again!**

 **I'm replying to reviews, first:**

 **Firestream of Ice:** **You'll see!**

 **Writing with a Smile:** **LOL**

 **Cayloeforever35:** **Thank you!**

 **Raven that flies at night:** **I really hope so...**

 **Frost on Gentle Willow:** **Thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing as I update!**

 **Hollyflame:** **Thanks! Here is your update...**

* * *

 **Yeah, now, here's chapter 2:**

Morning light filtered into the nursery, and as Frostkit awoke, she noticed that Swiftheart was still asleep, and one of the formerly empty nests was now occupied by a blue-gray she-cat who lay asleep with her long tail curled over her swollen belly. She prodded Snowkit awake, and as her sister blinked groggily, she jabbed a paw in the she-cat's direction. "Who do you think that is?"

Snowkit yawned. "I don't know. She won't be leaving anytime soon, from the way she's sleeping. Couldn't you have asked me this later?" Without waiting for a reply, she lay her head back down on the moss and closed her eyes.

Frostkit sighed. She and her sister were both nearly a moon old, and they had met most of the cats in ThunderClan so far. They had learned that ThunderClan had a leader and a deputy, but they had met neither of them. She let out a long yawn, spreading her jaws as wide as they would go. Jumping to the den floor, she prodded Snowkit again. "Snowkit!"

"What?" Snowkit's head whipped up so fast that she couldn't have been asleep.

"Let's go and meet the _leader!"_

That did it. Snowkit jumped to her paws, and bounded out of the nursery, then stopped to call Frostkit. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Grinning to herself, Frostkit bounded after her littermate, her crystal blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. Snowkit slowed a little to allow Frostkit to catch up to her. "I think Ashstar is in that den!"

"Which one?" Frostkit whipped her head sideways in the direction that Snowkit's tail was pointing. "Oh." It seemed to be a smaller den than all the rest, which, Frostkit supposed, made sense, since it held only one cat inside.

Frostkit purred, her eyes glittering as they stopped outside the den. "You go first." Snowkit frowned, so she added, "I dare you."

"Fine, fine." Snowkit poked her head into the leader's den, and took a pawstep inside, flicking her tail triumphantly. Heartbeats later, she reappeared, victorious. "I did it. Now it's your turn." Frostkit bunched her muscles and padded into the den, one pawstep at a time. She drew in a breath. A large gray she-cat lay in a nest, her blue eyes closed, her tail wrapped over her body. Her chest rose and fell steadily, but then, she jumped to her paws.

Frostkit screeched in shock, jumping back, into a startled Snowkit, as the she-cat burst into amused purrs, her blue eyes lit with amusement. "Hello, there."

Snowkit shot a confused glance at Frostkit. _That's Ashstar!_ "Er... hi," Frostkit mewed awkwardly.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing here," Ashstar mewed calmly, flicking her tail dismissively. "But I suppose you were just exploring. Now, are you Frostkit or Snowkit?" She nodded directly at Frostkit, and Snowkit let out a snort of annoyance, lashing her tail.

"Frostkit," Frostkit mewed softly, waving her tail.

"I'm Snowkit," Snowkit asserted, stepping beside Frostkit.

"You are Swiftheart's kits, right?" Ashstar asked, and both she-cats nodded. "Does she know you're here?" Snowkit shot Frostkit a glance which clearly said, _This was your idea!_ Frostkit swallowed, then shook her head slowly.

"She's asleep," Frostkit mewed.

Ashstar nodded. "Have you seen that Blueflame has joined the nursery, as well?"

 _Blueflame!_ "Oh, is that her name?" Snowkit asked sweetly. "We saw a blue-gray she-cat in a nest, but we didn't know who it was."

"Have you met the apprentices yet-" Ashstar began, but a yowl interrupted her.

"Frostkit! Snowkit!" Frostkit flattened her ears. It was Swiftheart, obviously, and peering outside the leader's den, there stood a young black-and-white she-cat, who's blue eyes gleamed with annoyance. Swiftheart hurried over to them. "Are you bothering Ashstar?"

"No, they aren't." Ashstar answered for them, and Frostkit detected a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Anyway, they should come back, now," Swiftheart mewed, rather uncomfortably. "They haven't had anything to eat yet."

Ashstar purred, nodding. "Mind your mother," she mewed to Frostkit. "Go on. We'll meet again before you become an apprentice, I know we will." She flicked her tail, and Frostkit padded out of the leader's den, followed closely by Snowkit. Swiftheart swept her tail around them, then led the two littermates into the nursery. Frostkit sprang onto the nest of soft moss, landing almost on top of Snowkit.

"Come on, little ones," Swiftheart purred, drawing them into her belly. Frostkit loved her mother's milk, and the way it felt all warm in her belly and throat after she drank it. Snowkit nodded urgently to her from time to time, jerking her tail in the direction of the clearing, unnoticed by Swiftheart.

Frostkit nodded, drawing away from Swiftheart's belly. "I'm not as hungry anymore. I'll be fine." She let out a long cough as her belly rumbled, challenging her words. Swiftheart nodded, flicking her tail in the direction of the clearing, as if to say, _Go on._

Frostkit faced Snowkit in the clearing, out of earshot of any of the warriors. "What is it?"

"You know what this is about," Snowkit hissed. "Aren't we identical?"

"Of course we are! No one can tell us apart!" Frostkit argued.

An unreadable look spread across Snowkit's face, then vanished, to be replaced by anger. "Then why does everyone look at you, first?"

"I don't know, okay?" Frostkit mewed, then rested her tail on Snowkit's shoulder. Maybe, there was this extra spark within Frostkit, something that made her more noticed. It wasn't her looks, as she looked the same as Snowkit, but it was something attractive, drawing others to her, perhaps. "It's probably just an accident. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But-"

Frostkit cut her off. "It's just accidental. Who could tell us apart? We're identical!"

"We're identical," Snowkit echoed.

"Yes, we are," Frostkit mewed seriously. "If you really doubt it that much, let me go into the nursery, and I'll ask Swiftheart which kit she thinks I am." Without waiting for Snowkit's assent, she padded calmly into the nursery, while Snowkit tossed her head back, staring at her.

Swiftheart lifted her head as soon as Frostkit entered. "Hello... er... Snow... Frost... which kit are you?"

Frostkit burst into laughter, twitching her whiskers, as Snowkit padded into the den, beside her. Recovering quickly, Frostkit shot Snowkit a look that said, _I told you,_ and shrugged. "I'm Snowkit."

Snowkit shot her a questioning look.

"I'm joking, I'm Frostkit," Frostkit mewed, sighing softly, as her mother purred. Before Swiftheart could ask them what they wanted in the nursery, Frostkit and Snowkit bounded out into the clearing once more. Snowkit faced her with an unreadable, yet thoughtful expression, which somehow betrayed sadness and regret, and, was she dreaming? malice.

Not a chance.

Her sister wasn't an evil cat. It was just an unreadable expression on her face, as though she was planning something.

"I told you," Frostkit retorted, as soon as they were alone.

Snowkit sighed. "But what makes every cat notice you first?"

Frostkit shrugged. "It's nothing."

 **Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here I am again!**

 **Replying to reviews...**

 **Leafsky:** **You're right, it could. And thank you.**

 **Writing with a Smile:** **Not for a while, no one will. But keep reading, there'll be a major twist soon.**

 **Cayloeforever35:** **What do you mean? The story... I don't know if it will, but it'll really change. Both of them will stop being cute, innocent kits and grow stronger and may maybe *spoilers* take advantage of each other.**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows:** **Thank you, and keep reading!**

* * *

 **Now, onto chapter 3...**

Frostkit padded after Snowkit, sniffing the air as she walked across the clearing. The two kits were more than two moons old, and they had grown closer every day. But sometimes, it seemed to Frostkit that Snowkit would never let go of the fact that Frostkit was usually spoken to, first.

"I've never been in that den before," Frostkit mewed, and Snowkit tossed her head diagonally back, which was something she did many times. "What is it?"

"I think it's the apprentices den," Snowkit replied. "We've never met any of the apprentices before, you know." That made sense, Frostkit supposed. She nodded and padded ahead of Snowkit, stopping right in front of the den, and curling her feathery tail neatly around her paws. "You go first," Snowkit mewed, referring to the game they often played. "I dare you."

"Fine." Frostkit padded into the den, sniffing the air as she walked. She spotted multiple nests, and cats that were not as big as Swiftheart, but were larger than her. They gazed curiously at her as she stopped and stared around her. "You can come in now, Snowkit!"

"So you must be Frostkit, if she's Snowkit," a handsome ginger tom concluded, stepping forward, his green eyes soft and friendly. Frostkit nodded, purring. Her blue eyes glowed with warmth as her gaze swept across his muscular form and soft expression. "I'm Tigerpaw."

 _Tigerpaw?_ Frostkit nodded as she spotted the dark tabby stripes on the end of his tail.

"Well, hi," Snowkit mewed, pushing slightly ahead of Frostkit and blinking sweetly. Frostkit stared at her in surprise, then stifled a purr of amusement. She saw Tigerpaw grin at her specifically, and flick his tail gently. Snowkit turned, and, unknown to Tigerpaw, shot Frostkit a hard stare. She had obviously seen the interaction between Tigerpaw and Frostkit.

"You two are Swiftheart's kits, right?" a dark red she-cat padded over to stand beside Tigerpaw. "I'm Rowanpaw, by the way," she added, as Frostkit nodded.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "Well, I guess we have to go, sorry. Our mentors are waiting."

As if to emphasize his point, a loud yowl came from outside the den. "Tigerpaw! Rowanpaw! We won't be here all day!" Tigerpaw waved his tail at Frostkit in farewell, then bounded after Rowanpaw, out of the apprentices' den. Frostkit padded out to see that they had completely vanished.

"I won't restate the obvious, Snowkit," Frostkit said finally, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

Snowkit faced her with a glare. "Yeah, so what?"

Frostkit jumped back, a little startled, and shrugged, shaking her head at the same time, while Snowkit huffed and turned away, but not before Frostkit saw the same unreadable expression that she had seen before pass over her face.

"I think he's a new apprentice," Frostkit mewed, hoping to lighten her sister's mood.

"He's not much older than me, then," Snowkit replied, turning back to face her, shaking out her white fur. _Ugh._ Why did she always have to bring back the fact that she might like Tigerpaw? Yeah, sure, he was nice, but really!

"Well, I suppose it's my turn, then," Snowkit added, breaking the silence. Frostkit flicked her tail, pricking her white ears and blinking, surprised.

"For what?"

"I dared you first, so now it's my turn to do whatever you tell me," Snowkit mewed, as if it was obvious.

"Oh." _Oh, that._ Frostkit hadn't expected Snowkit to start playing that abruptly. Wasn't she talking about Tigerpaw just heartbeats ago? Well, she supposed it was for the best. She couldn't put up with her sister talking about Tigerpaw the entire day. Her whiskers twitched. "I dare you to... put fire ants in Mosswhisker's nest!" she mewed, naming one of the elders.

Snowkit winced. "That's terrible compared to what I told you to do!"

"A dare's a dare!" Frostkit teased, and Snowkit frowned, before padding away to complete her task. Frostkit purred, then padded in the opposite direction of her sister.

She found that her paws had carried her to the apprentices' den. _Why?_ She breathed in the scents, but somehow, Tigerpaw's seemed to be the strongest. Immediately, she found herself visualizing Tigerpaw's agile form and charming green eyes. She shook the thought away. _I don't love Tigerpaw! That would be as bad as Snowkit!_

Padding out again, she settled down in front of the nursery, curling her tail around her paws. A breath stirred the air around her, and she whipped around to see Ashstar gazing warmly at her. "Hello, little one."

"I'm Frostkit," Frostkit supplied.

"I would normally find you playing with Snowkit," Ashstar mewed. "Where is she, by the way?"

The answer came as someone crashed directly into Frostkit, bowling her over with a yowl of triumph. Frostkit rolled, and the two of them wrestled playfully on the ground, yowling delightfully. Finally, they broke apart, and Snowkit whispered into Frostkit's ear.

"I did it."

Frostkit nodded, and they sat up, finding Ashstar staring in confusion.

"Now, which kit are you?" she asked Frostkit, and Frostkit mewed the answer, feeling Snowkit's glare hot on her face and pelt, scorching into her, almost painfully. Frostkit shivered as Ashstar continued to talk to the two of them, but she was only half-listening. Her mind was on Snowkit. _Why does no one speak to Snowkit first?_ she thought. _She doesn't like it when that happens! I thought we were identical!_ Her mind calmed. _It's probably just luck._

But, though she didn't know it, it wasn't, probably. There was an extra spark in her, a kinder personality, that attracted others to her.

Unlike Snowkit.

And, unknown to her, her more attractive personality would haunt her forever.

And for the first time, Frostkit turned to glare back at Snowkit.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll keep updating as often as I can!  
** **Read and review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Sorry if I didn't update for a while!**

 **First, onto reviews...**

 **Sootfire:** **I know, right? I liked the part from one of the books in _Omen of the Stars_ which Dovewing talked to Bumblestripe about fire ants. Anyway, yes. Snowpaw likes him, but Tigerpaw likes Frostpaw. But he still can't tell which cat is which. :D**

 **Firestream of Ice:** **Thank you!**

 **Writing with a Smile:** **LOL! Yeah, here's your update.**

 **Maddiebird:** **Thanks!**

 **Froststorm:** **Thanks, but I already have warrior names for them. I'm sorry I couldn't use yours. :(**

 **Roseberry:** **Thank you! Please keep reviewing! The two kits are identical, but somehow, there's some extra spark in Frostkit.**

 **Firestar:** **Sometimes, they are, like Snowkit (NOT THE ONE IN THE STORY). But Cloudtail isn't deaf, so why should these two be?**

 **Guest:** **I'll try and look for your story!**

 **Speclestar:** **Here is the update. Anyway, they don't _have_ to be deaf. Cloudtail wasn't. **

**Herbwing:** **Thank you!**

 **Leafstorm101:** **Yeah, sorry. It was a challenge, so yeah. I hope you liked that one!**

 **Whisperblaze:** **Yeah. True.**

* * *

 **That was quite a lot! Onto the story...**

Tigerpaw pressed against Frostkit comfortingly, then touched his tail to hers. Frostkit's small nose stretched upward to touch the apprentice's. "It'll be fine," he promised soothingly. "I promise." The two had grown closer over the last few moons, and Tigerpaw had seemed to have taken a liking for Frostkit. However, he, like so many others, couldn't tell the littermates apart, either.

Frostkit forced herself not to flinch as she received a glare from Snowkit. The two she-cats were both six moons old, now, and their apprentice ceremony was about to start any moment now. Tigerpaw didn't seem to notice the look that passed between the two identical littermates.

A bit of a scare shot through Frostkit. Snowkit looked exactly like her, so Tigerpaw might think that she was Frostkit, instead of Snowkit. Her own sister wouldn't do that, would she? Somehow, Frostkit wasn't so sure.

Frostkit shook her head to clear the thought. This was _Snowkit,_ not some ShadowClan cat! It was her own sister!

She blinked, to find that Ashstar had already let out a call, bringing the clan together, and that Tigerpaw was nudging her into the center of the clearing. Frostkit's brilliant blue eyes grew round with excitement as she padded into the center of the clearing.

"It'll be fine, Snowkit," she whispered, into her littermate's ear, which twitched as her warm breath struck it.

"Frostkit and Snowkit have both reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices," Ashstar mewed calmly, addressing the whole of ThunderClan. Frostkit puffed out her chest, feeling the gazes of the entire clan on her pelt.

From somewhere in the crowd, Tigerpaw's reassuring amber gaze met her blue one.

"Frostkit, step forward." _Oh, StarClan. For once, I wish I wasn't first._

Swallowing nervously, the pure white she-cat stepped towards the Highledge, eyes gleaming. "From this moment onwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw." Frostpaw watched as her leader's dark blue gaze scanned the clan. "Silverfrost, you have proven yourself to be a brave and loyal deputy. Pass on all you know to Frostpaw."

 _Uh-oh._ Now, Snowkit looked furious as Frostpaw padded over to touch noses with the silver tabby she-cat, the deputy of ThunderClan.

"Snowkit, step forward." Frostpaw thought she glimpsed slight reluctance in her littermate's eyes as she padded forward. "From this moment onwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Featherheart, you are a determined and compassionate she-cat. Pass on all you know to Snowpaw."

Frostpaw watched as her sister touched noses to the slender brown tabby, then pulled away to glance at her. Frostpaw's gaze immediately fell onto her paws, and she turned away to look back at her mentor.

She barely heard the clan call out her name, along with her sister's.

"Frostpaw! Snowpaw! Frostpaw! Snowpaw!"

* * *

Frostpaw trailed after her mentor, her eyes gleaming with excitement. This was probably the first time the two littermates had been separated, and Silverfrost had decided that they would first be learning a 'very necessary skill of every warrior'.

"Here. Sit down, Frostpaw." Silverfrost's eyes were calm and held no emotion.

Frostpaw obeyed the silver tabby, settling onto a soft patch of grass. "What am I going to learn?"

"Patience." Frostpaw wasn't sure if that was just another way of saying 'wait' or if that was the skill she was going to learn. Almost as if she had read the young white she-cat's mind, Silverfrost smiled. "That's just what you're going to learn, today."

"How?" Frostpaw's gaze followed the deputy's fur as Silverfrost paced beside her.

Almost as if she hadn't heard, Silverfrost continued. "It is a very important skill that a cat needs to learn, especially while hunting." She settled down beside her. "Now, just wait. _Observe_ what's happening around you. If you se prey, accept that it's there, but don't strike."

 _Huh?_ Frostpaw whipped around to face Silverfrost with wide eyes.

Silverfrost purred. "Just wait."

A few long minutes passed, and Frostpaw turned her senses to the area around her. The wind was crisp and fresh, and the birds chirped above her, as the mild breeze whipped around her slender shape, ruffling her white fur. The scents of the forest filled Frostpaw's nostrils, and she let out a sigh of comfort.

"Are you ready?"

Frostpaw's senses grew alert once more. "What?"

"To actually start learning about this. Patience, by the way, is also useful when you're on guard duty." Silverfrost flicked her tail. "It's not actually as boring as it sounds." _Oh, really?_ Frostpaw flattened her ears.

Silverfrost leaned towards her, flicking her tail clamly onto her back. The feeling of the soft fur somehow calmed Frostpaw.

"Really, Frostpaw. Patience isn't just about waiting. It's also about vigilance." Silverfrost whisked her tail off Frostpaw's white back. "Did you sense anything of _interest_ to us? Like prey, perhaps?"

Frostpaw shook her head. "No. I mean, yes. Well, I heard birds, but I suppose they are too high for us to reach."

Silverfrost purred in amusement. "For now, maybe, Frostpaw." Her words rang with the wisdom of an older cat. "But one day, you'll be an amazing warrior. I can feel it." There was a pause, and Frostpaw blinked at her mentor, twitching her whiskers self-consciously. Then, the deputy let out a cough, seeming back to normal, and the present. "As for now, you can focus on patience."

"How do I _focus on patience,_ as you say?" Frostpaw snapped.

Silverfrost didn't seem to be angry. "Be vigilant, as I said. Spend the time we have today on noticing what's around you."

* * *

"So, how was it, today?" Snowpaw's voice was laced with anger and bitterness as she spoke to Frostpaw. "I bet you had a wonderful time, with the _deputy_ as your mentor, didn't you, Frostpaw?"

Frostpaw looked away. "Well... it didn't seem like something a normal session would be like." Snowpaw shot her a questioning glance. "Silverfrost asked me to work on patience, and observe every thing around me."

Snowpaw sounded scornful. "What sort of first day was that?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"I'll tell you _what's_ too bad," Snowpaw growled, angrily. "You know it as well as I do. There's something different about you, other than your appearance. I'm going to try and find out what it was."

"How?"

"Just as a test, you're going to be Snowpaw, until we go to sleep."

 _What in the name of StarClan?_ Frostpaw blinked, confused, then let out a sigh. "All right." _The things I do for her!_ She shook away the thought. _Anything to make Snowpaw satisfied._ She padded alongside her sister. "Hey, er... _Frost_ paw, do you want to visit Swiftheart? She hasn't seen us the entire day!"

"Uh... sure, Snowpaw!" It seemed to come easier for her.

"How was your first day?" A golden-brown tom padded in front of them, signaling with his tail for them to stop. Frostpaw watched as her sister stepped slightly closer to Lionstorm, their father. "Which kit... _apprentice..._ are you?" he asked Snowpaw, leaning closer.

Frostpaw let out a sigh of relief, as her sister spoke. "I'm Frostpaw."

"So you're Snowpaw?" Lionstorm asked Frostpaw, and, reluctantly, she nodded. "How was your first day?"

"Silverfrost told me to work on... patience," Snowpaw blurted out.

Lionstorm looked interested. "Oh."

"And I got a tour of the territory." Frostpaw quoted what Snowpaw had told her earlier.

"Interesting." Lionstorm let out a small cough. "Now, you two, get something to eat. Then, go to sleep. You're apprentices, now, so you can't sleep in tomorrow, remember." Frostpaw's heart soared. _Now, I'm Frostpaw, again._

 **Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow. I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I'm sorry about that.**

 **Replying to reviews...**

 **Warriorwriter27:** **Thanks! And no, she doesn't know yet. That's the entire problem. But _a bunch_ of stuff happens in this chapter, before she goes to ShadowClan (that doesn't happen yet, not even in this chapter).**

 **Leaf that Flies Through Wind:** **Thank you! Here's your update...**

 **Madison:** **Thanks. Really? I didn't like the name 'Swiftheart' that much, because it doesn't really make sense if you think about it. But if you like it, good for you! :D**

 **Redfeather:** **Thank you so much! I'm sorry, I can't make her love a ShadowClan cat because... well, she already has Tigerpaw. But if you want your pen-name in the story, I can make Frostpaw's kit (later on) Redkit. However, I don't think she'll get her warrior name in the story, sorry! But please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Writing with a Smile:** **Yeah, that's fine. It's okay. Thanks. The test... okay... well, it was more for Snowpaw. (Frostpaw: _The things I do for her!_ :D) I put in the patience to show that having the deputy as a mentor isn't just about fighting. Thank you so much!**

 **Mapleshade Returns:** **It's fine. You'll have to read on to see what happens between them. By the way, I like Mapleshade, too! LOL.**

* * *

 **Anyway, now, onto the story...**

Frostpaw looked into the clear, welcoming amber eyes of Tigerpaw, who pressed his warm fur against hers. This sent warmth tingling in her spine, and she purred softly as Tigerpaw's tail touched her cheek. "You're doing fine, you know. Silverfrost likes having you as an apprentice." However, there was a darker gleam in his eyes that Frostpaw didn't understand.

It had been a half-moon since the brief switch, and now, the two she-kits were back to normal. "What's wrong?" Frostpaw asked, looking up into Tigerpaw's amber eyes. Tigerpaw lowered his head to his paws and did not reply.

"I should go," he mewed, then slipped away without another word.

Frostpaw watched him go, a confused gleam in her bright blue eyes. Snowpaw bounded over to her, then shot a glare at her, then at Tigerpaw, who didn't seem to notice. "Frostpaw?"

"Yeah?" Frostpaw turned her head to face her sister.

Snowpaw lowered her head to her paws, not replying. Then, she looked back up at Frostpaw, her blue eyes blazing as she saw Tigerpaw turn back to smile at Frostpaw. Then, as Snowpaw spoke, her voice was quiet.

"Why are you so special?" Though soft, her voice was laced with hatred and bitterness. There was so much venom in her voice that Frostpaw didn't know how to answer. "What makes you different?"

"I don't know!" Frostpaw gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

Even her own _sister,_ her _identical sister,_ seemed to hate her. But why was it so hard for her? Frostpaw felt her paws shake, and she let a single tear slide down her white cheek as she stared desperately at Snowpaw, willing her to reply.

Instead, Snowpaw turned her head away from her, then slowly lowered her tail before bounding away, out into the forest.

"Wait!" Frostpaw cried, her voice cracking as she watched her sister race away. Her heart throbbed, leaping into her throat. She felt Tigerpaw brush behind her, signaling his return. He pressed softly against her, staring into her eyes. Frostpaw pulled away. "Leave me alone, Tigerpaw."

 _This is your fault._ That was left unsaid.

Frostpaw ignored the ginger tom's gasp of hurt as he drew back, pulling his dark tabby tail away from her, the look in his green eyes changing from one of comfort to one of shock and anguish.

Frostpaw turned away and bounded into the forest after Snowpaw.

* * *

There she was.

Snowpaw nodded coldly as Frostpaw padded towards her. Even the simple gesture made Frostpaw shiver, and wonder if this was even her sister anymore. "What do you want, Frostpaw?"

"Who are you?"

Snowpaw looked mildly surprised at the question, but her lip curled as she spoke. "I'm Snowpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, who is basically a piece of foxdung to most cats."

Frostpaw ignored the last part. "But no! I want you the way you were when we were kits! I wanted a cat I could call _my sister!"_

"You want a pile of foxdung as your sister," Snowpaw echoed. Apparently, grief and anger at being cast into the shadows had taken a toll on Snowpaw's personality, twisting it and leaving the white she-cat depressed and lonely over the past half-moon. "How interesting."

"No... I want Snowpaw as my sister."

Almost as soon as she had finished speaking, Frostpaw stumbled back, landing on the ground as Snowpaw bowled her over, pinning her down. With a shock, Frostpaw realized that her claws were unsheathed, drawing blood. Snowpaw raked her claws down her cheek, hissing furiously.

"It's easy for you to say that."

Frostpaw gasped for breath, flanks heaving. "No, it isn't! I'm glad I have an identical sister!"

"Ah." Snowpaw's teeth dug into her shoulder, causing Frostpaw to yowl. "So all you wanted was to have some cat identical to you. Just to be _special."_ She spat out the last word with venom dripping from her voice. "But what was I? Did I mean nothing to you, too?"

"No!" Frostpaw struggled, but Snowpaw held her down firmly, claws digging into her chest. "I'm glad you were my sister! I wouldn't have wished otherwise!"

"Yeah, right."

Frostpaw flinched as she heard distrust roll of Snowpaw, her own sister's, jaws. What had Snowpaw become? What happened to that young, playful she-kit that Frostpaw had always loved and trusted with her _life?_

"No." Snowpaw's grip loosened on her, but Frostpaw didn't dare to struggle.

"What?"

"You have no idea how it feels to be shoved to the side every day. It's like being thrown against rocks and thorns, where no one cares as you're left to die there, giving away so much blood..."

Frostpaw flinched.

"...so you deserve to feel the same." Those words sent a shiver down Frostpaw's spine. What was Snowpaw going to do to her?

"W-what do you mean?" Frostpaw asked.

"You will soon realize how I feel every day." Snowpaw released her. "Now, let me introduce myself to you... my name is Frostpaw."

 _"What?"_

"And your name is Snowpaw."

* * *

"What in the name of StarClan happened to you both?" Silverfrost, Frostpaw's mentor, and Featherheart, Snowpaw's mentor, padded over to them as they bounded into camp. "You're covered in blood and scratches!"

"We got into a fight with a rogue," Snowpaw mewed smoothly, before Frostpaw could say anything.

Silverfrost nodded, seeming convinced. "All right. Go and help your sister get cleaned up... er..."

"Frostpaw." Frostpaw looked up as Snowpaw said her name, then let out a soft sigh. But would her sister be satisfied? From the look Snowpaw gave her, she realized that they wouldn't be themselves again for a long while. "And that's Snowpaw." She pointed her tail at Frostpaw.

Frostpaw sighed. _It has begun._

* * *

 **I gave you all a lot of information in this chapter! Snowpaw's not evil, is she (I'm talking about the real one)?**

 **Please, read and review!**


End file.
